Siempre a tu lado
by nahomy hitsugaya
Summary: Tenían un hilo del destino que los conectaba, el mundo humano los vio nacer y conocerse, la Sociedad de Almas los reencontró. Estaban destinados a estar juntos. Y esta es su historia: el inicio.


**Siempre a tu lado**

Escondida apretaba con fuerza la nariz para evitar estornudar, las voces afuera hablaban, pero ella no entendía lo que decían, aunque muy posiblemente era porque las volutas de polvo y moho la distraían, con la manga de su _deel_ se tapó la nariz y la boca, intentando comprender la conversación de los adultos.

―Deberíamos tomar la ruta de la seda, podríamos salir cerca de Chang'an ―hablo la voz gruesa del padre de Shiro. Shiro era su amigo, (también el sobrino del amo) quien le había pedido espiar aquella conversación y lo quería demasiado como para negarle algo, aun cuando le daba miedo el encierro.

Se preguntó que sería aquella ruta de la seda, aunque a su mente llegaba la imagen de los carromatos que pasaban en grandes camellos por la plaza. Los hombres seguían hablando y hablando, por el pequeño agujerito vio muchos pergaminos desplegados con dibujos que no comprendió. Esto era absurdo.

― ¡Partiremos mañana mismo! ―exclamó encolerizada la madre de Shiro, era la primera vez que hablaba ― No podemos permitir que le suceda algo a mi hijo ― gimoteó desesperada.

―Cállate, no hemos pedido tu opinión mujer. Nos iremos cuando los astros lo favorezcan― sentenció con rotundidad el amo, la madre de Shiro se cubrió la boca con un pañuelo y lloro en silencio. Estaba asustada, todo aquello era muy extraño ¿la familia de su amigo huirían? ¿Por qué? La conversación bajo de tono nuevamente y no dejaron de agregar nombres de comerciantes que asumió los ayudaría en ese escape. Recargo el rostro en la madera, estaba sudada y quería salir, pero la conversación seguía. Cerró los ojos para escuchar sin distracciones.

―El desierto tiene un clima muy agresivo – explicaba el tío de Shiro. Él era el responsable de que su amigo vistiera siempre de blanco. Había escuchado rumores de que era parte de una promesa a un dios.

La historia decía que cuando los padres de Shiro huyeron con él era invierno y el frio tan crudo del país lo hizo enfermar, entonces al llegar junto con su tío este lo llevo al bosque donde prometió al dios vestirlo de blanco en penitencia si lo salvaba de la muerte. Y Shiro mejoró.

En realidad su amigo no se llamaba Shiro, tenía un largo nombre que ella no lograba pronunciar correctamente, pero por ello decidió llamarlo blanquito cuando su amigo le explico que Shiro significaba blanco en un idioma de una tierra extranjera, decidió que le gustaba como sonaba.

― ¿Dormiste bien? ― preguntó una voz muy lejana, le tomo mucho tiempo abrir los ojos y ver de quien se trataba. Un niño la miraba, tenía una apariencia muy peculiar: ojos verdes, piel pálida, cabello negro y un impoluto _deel_ blanco. El color de sus ojos llamaba la atención de todos eran verdes como el mar (o eso decían ella nunca había visto el mar).

― ¿Shiro? ― susurro aturdida por el sueño.

― ¿Quién más va ser tonta?, levántate ―gruñó, pero aun cuando lucia molesto le tendió una mano para ayudarla a salir de su escondite ― ¿Qué lograste averiguar?

― ¿Sobre qué?

― ¡La reunión de mis padres Momo! ¿Qué dijeron? ¡No me digas que te quedaste dormida!

―No, no Shiro. Ellos…ellos…― estaba aún adormilada y no lograba recordaba ― Ellos quieren huir contigo Shiro-chan ¡Quiere huir por la ruta de la seda! ¿Sabes que es la ruta de la seda?

― ¡Claro, tonta! ¡Todos lo saben! ―le recriminó Shiro, sus mejillas se colorearon de un profundo carmesí ¿Por qué tenía que ignorar tantas cosas?

― Lo siento Shiro, yo no sé qué es esa ruta― gimoteó.

― No llores ― susurro Shiro limpiándole las lágrimas ― La ruta de la seda es el camino que utilizan los comerciantes, conecta China, Mongolia y otros países hasta llegar a Europa, es muy importante.

― ¿China? ¡Tú vienes de China!

―No Momo, yo nací en Croacia, eso no es lo importante ¿Si no que planean hacer mis padres en China?

―Todo es tan confuso―susurró porque era lo único que venía a su mente.

―Si lo es―coincidió Shiro tomándola de la mano para salir fue de la habitación.

Los días pasaron con una extraña sensación en el cuerpo, se despertaba ansiosa como si esperara encontrarse con una casa deshabitada. Se vestía con premuera y corría hasta las caballerizas, donde afortunadamente siempre encontraba a Shiro ensillando su caballo. Él le preguntaba siempre a que se debía su inquietud, pero ella no tenía una respuesta coherente. Esa mañana fue igual.

― ¿Momo que te preocupa tanto?

―Yo…no lo sé Shiro-chan.

―Tonta, si mis padres deciden irse, yo te llevaría aunque sea oculta en los sacos de arroz ―le confesó, en sus mejillas rojas de notaba el bochorno que le causaba tal afirmación; ella le agradeció esas palabras con un fuerte abrazo.

―Gracias Shiro-chan.

Desde ese día pudo dormir plácidamente y se levantaba ligera como una pluma, aunque seguía visitando a Shiro en las caballerizas antes de que él emprendiera su recorrido matutino y ella siguiera las órdenes del ama en las faenas diarias.

Una mañana todo cambio, el ama le sacudió el hombro con rudeza, era muy temprano aún estaba oscuro. La insto a levantarse en susurros para no despertar a las demás sirvientas que dormían a su lado, le ordeno que se vistiera, eso último lo dijo entregándole una ropa pulcramente doblada.

Camino con pasos cuidadosos y en silencio se vistió, era un precioso kimono rosado, se anudo el cabello y salió al pasillo que daba a las cocinas. El ama la miro evaluadoramente, pero ella estaba tan confusa que se mantuvo en silencio. Para su sorpresa la señora vestía con un traje de criada. Después de un rato, el ama se acercó y le desato el _obi_ , con cuidado lo anudo nuevamente. Le siguió su cabello, lo tejió con destreza, agregándole unos adornos que no había visto.

―No quiero que hables, desde este momento serás una noble muda ¿Lo has comprendido?

―Si señora―respondió obedientemente, pero eso no pareció adecuado porque el ama la giro en un solo movimiento y la abofeteo dos veces. Las mejillas le ardieron.

― ¡No quiero escucharte más! ― la reprendió, asustada asintió, deseando que Shiro apareciera pronto, él siempre lograba sosegar los ánimos de su madre.

Con brusquedad la madre de Shiro la llevo hasta el patio donde había un carruaje lujoso. A su lado esperaban un hombre muy elegante y una mujer que tenía una apariencia tímida con el rosto oculto. Se sorprendió al estar lo suficientemente cerca para ver que era Nobu, el señor que fregaba los caballos.

Shiro apareció por fin, su ropa era humilde, pero blanca. Un blanco curtido casi gris, pero se notaba que fue manchada agrede. Su lengua picaba, quería hablar pero no deseaba ser reñida nuevamente por el ama.

Todos subieron al carruaje engalanados, ella misma portaba un suntuoso abrigo. El ama también se encontraba, fingiendo ser una criada en el fondo. Era una situación muy incómoda. El señor Nobu les explico entre susurros que sus ropas eran japonesas, buscaban hacerlos pasar por los puntos de control como una adinerada familia japonesa, él era japonés por eso lo eligieron. La criada de los jornaleros que fingía ser una señora también lo era, es decir, los dos tenían una razón para estar allí, ella no. La única explicación es que Shiro-chan pidió que ella fuera con ellos.

Resultaba difícil considerar a quien iban a engañar, el padre de Shiro manejaba el carromato con tanta torpeza que era evidente que nunca lo había hecho. Al final Nobu tuvo que ayudarlo, así que Shiro tomo su lugar, apenas entro su madre lo atrajo hacia ella y lo abrazo protectoramente; él la miro con el rostro ruborizado, en respuesta ella le sonrió tranquilizadora.

El viaje resultaba agotador, sus piernas estaban entumecidas y su espalda adolorida. No podía hablar así que pasaba las horas pensando, primero en intentar descubrir el motivo por el cual la familia de Shiro huía nuevamente ¿Quién los perseguía con tanta insistencia? Shiro le comento en una oportunidad que creía que era el hermano de su padre en Croacia. Ante la dificultad de encontrar una respuesta pensaba en Shiro, solo en él.

La ruta era por bosques húmedos, desiertos áridos. Encontraron caravanas de comerciantes, varios ellos los proveyeron de comida y agua. Llevaban cuatro noches viajando cuando una mañana el padre de Shiro grito ¡Un oasis!

Un arrebato de emoción todos bajaron acalorados del carromato y bebieron del agua cristalina. Fue como si la tensión se hubiese liberado, ¡Iban por buen camino! Descansaron por horas bajo su sombra y con pesar recogieron todo para emprender nuevamente el viaje.

Ella se atrasó detrás de un arbusto, justo en la orilla del estanque mirando su reflejo en el agua cristalina, era mágico al encontrarse rodeados de un desierto árido.

―Momo, ya nos tenemos que ir ―le hablo Shiro acuclillándose a su lado.

― ¿Cuándo terminara este viaje Shiro-chan?

―No lo sé Momo―respondió él y pudo sentir en sus palabras un temor latente.

― ¿Qué será de mi cuando lleguemos a China?

Las manos ahora resecas de Shiro tomaron su rostro con fuerza, la miro con los ojos verdes oscurecidos ―Escucha bien Momo, ¡Nunca te dejare! ¿Lo has comprendido? Aunque muera te encontrare.

―Shiro-chan ―sollozo, abalanzándose sobre él, sentía el latir acelerado de su corazón.

Unos gritos los sobresaltaron, se agarraron de las manos y sintiendo el sudor deslizándose por su espalda y el corazón latiendo desbocado de terror, caminaron entre los arbustos. Los lamentos continuaban, junto con peticiones de clemencia. Cuando se asomaron pudieron vislumbrar una cruenta escena, mercenarios a caballo y dos en tierra, el suelo manchado de sangre.

― ¡Mira lo que encontramos, unos riquillos muy lejos de casa! ―gruñó burlón uno de los mercenarios. El ama lloraba histérica. Sin previo el hombre que se mantenía a caballo levanto su guadaña y cerceno el cuello de la madre de Shiro. Un silencio se apodero del lugar.

Shiro empezó a temblar a su lado y ella se llevó las manos a la boca para no gritar. El padre y el tío de Shiro de irguieron para atacar al asesino, pero los mercenarios eran más habilidosos, no paso mucho tiempo que en un sincronizado movimiento los ultimaron. Una risa explosiva y jactanciosa resonó despertando a Shiro de su entumecimiento. La jalo y juntos huyeron del oasis y aunque nadie los seguía corrieron, con la arena adentrándose en sus ojos y el sol quemando sus nucas, corrieron hasta no poder ver ni una palmera, hasta quedar sin aliento.

Cayó en el suelo árido con su cuerpo desfallecido, la garganta seca y los pies sangrando. Shiro se detuvo y la miro horrorizado. Tambaleándose llego hasta ella y la abrazó, no paso mucho tiempo cuando lo escucho llorar, la primera vez en su vida. Ella también lloró, tenía miedo, la aterradora certeza de que no sobrevivirían.

Se quedaron dormidos debajo de un árbol solitario y reseco, las brisas calientes se tornaron agresivas y el retumbar de los truenos iluminando el cielo, la despertaron. Abrazo a Shiro aterrorizada, cuando vio como la luz de rayo impactaba sobre un árbol no muy lejos. El sonido los dejó aturdidos y asustados. Se alejaron escuchando cada vez más fuertes los rugidos del viento y el tronar de la tormenta. Para su decepción ni una gota de agua cayó del cielo. Esa noche no durmieron. A la intemperie e indefensos aquello fue una pesadilla.

Pasaron días eternos, las noches se tornaron tan gélidas que dormían abrazados intentando darse calor, por suerte no hubo más tormentas secas. Los días eran igual de insoportables con el sol ardiente. Habían caminado los primeros dos días, pero sin agua ni comida, desistieron, rezando a que apareciera alguna caravana. Aunque tenía la certeza e imaginaba que Shiro también que estaban muy alejados de la ruta de los comerciantes.

Esa mañana en particular no pudo ni levantarse del suelo, Shiro estaba a su lado igual de débil, el verde de sus ojos parecían haber perdido la vida. Ya no tenían energías para llorar o lamentarse. Los dos sabían que morirían tarde o temprano, era simplemente predecible.

―Shiro-chan, me permites decirte algo―rogó, los dos se habían conocido hace tantos años y nunca se vieron como sierva y amo, aunque ella siempre tuvo presente su posición y lo que no podía aspirar de él, ya nada de eso era relevante. Quería declararse.

― ¡No Momo! Tienes prohibido despedirte.

―Eso no es lo que quiero decir Shiro-chan.

―No me interesa, todo lo que digas lo tomare como tu forma de dejarme y no quiero escucharlo― sentenció, con la voz ronca y los ojos enrojecidos. El atardecer hacia que el cielo brillara en tonalidades naranjas, lo admiro en silencio, mientras sentía el cuerpo de Shiro abrazándola con fuerza.

―Me gustaría ver la nieve―susurró. El aire salía con dificultad por sus labios resecos. Ya el cielo se oscurecía y con él su energía se desvanecía―Dicen que es blanca y muy fría.

―Te llevaré a verla, pero por favor no te vayas― sollozó Shiro sin poder derramar ni una sola lágrima, sin soltarla, su cabello negro se pegaba a su rostro, sus mejillas quemadas por el sol a poco de sangrar.

―No puedo más Shiro-chan―gimoteó, su cuerpo poco a poco se hizo más pesado y ella no tenía fuerzas en cargar con él, todo se tornó borroso y los sonidos se fueron ralentizando hasta que todo se oscureció. En ese instante el sol dejo de iluminar el cielo.

...

El shinigami lo encontró vagando en el desierto, su cabello era de un blanco traslúcido, la cadena en su pecho atándolo al mundo. El shinigami saco su zanpaku-tō, listo para enviarlo a la sociedad de almas. Una ventisca helada agitó su kimono negro. El shinigami se sorprendió. Nunca había visto un espíritu con tanto _reiatsu_.

―Tienes que irte, la Sociedad de Almas te espera ―le informó con rotundidad, el alma del chico lo miro impasible.

― ¿Y ella? ― le preguntó, el shinigami miro en su dirección; el cuerpo de los dos humanos yacían abrazados entre la hierba seca. La niña tenía los ojos abiertos vacíos. Su alma ya no estaba allí.

―Ella te está esperando― no tenía certeza para decir aquello, pero se negaba en rotundo permitir que un alma con tanto poder cayera en Hueco Mundo.

― ¿Estás seguro? ― preguntó renuente, podía sentir su energía.

―Si― respondió, no había nada que le impidiera mentir. El niño se acercó a los cadáveres, su máscara de frialdad se cayó, su rostro se tornó triste, acarició el cabello pajizo de la humana.

―Nos veremos pronto― arrulló. Con cierta pena miro la escena; nunca le había conmovido las emociones de los humanos.

El alma del niño se puso frente a él, no sin antes decirle con seriedad: _Espero que no me estés mintiendo, tengo que encontrarla, se lo prometí_. Lo sello sin darle una respuesta y es que simplemente no tenía una.

Paso mucho tiempo para cuando llego la mariposa negra pidiendo su retorno a la Sociedad de Almas, su castigo había concluido, se despidió del mundo humano y regresó. Con sus responsabilidades de vuelta no tuvo oportunidad de buscar el alma del niño en el Rungokai, además tenía la certeza que en algún momento él llegaría al Gotei 13.

El destino lo planeo perfectamente una mañana, ni siquiera imagino que aquel fuese el día, recorría la Academia de Shinigamis cuando vio su celaje, una shinigami y un estudiante, ¿Cómo lo reconoció? Su cabello blanco lo delataba.

Los persiguió y sus subordinados lo siguieron, llegaron a un pequeño claro en el bosque, cuando del cielo empezaron a caer copos de nieve. Escucho los gritos extasiados de la shinigami antes de poder contemplar la escena.

― ¡Es nieve Shiro-chan! ― gritó emocionada, no había duda era la misma niña del desierto de Gobi ― ¡Puedes hacer nieve! ― lo felicitó con entusiasmo. Se quedó mirándolos con una sensación de tranquilidad en el cuerpo, había pasado días pensando en el niño, imaginándolo solo en el Rungokai buscando a una niña desesperadamente sin poder recordar su vida humana, sin saber quién era ella.

― ¿Quién es él? ― preguntó a sus subordinados, solo uno sabía la respuesta, la dijo con cierta emoción.

―Es un estudiante aunque va en su tiempo libre al sexto escuadrón creo que piensan reclutarlo, es un prodigio todos hablan de él.

―Él será mi sucesor, ya lo verán.

― ¿Shiba-taicho, a que se refiere?

― ¿Saben su nombre? ―preguntó, ignorando lo dicho por su subordinado.

―Sí, Hitsugaya Toushiro.

Miro por última vez a los dos niños y se marchó satisfecho. El pequeño niño conseguiría por fin un final feliz.

 **Fin**

¡Tercer one-shot! Hasta yo estoy sorprendida. **Primero debo aclarar algunos puntos:**

La historia está ambientada en Mongolia

 _Deel_ es la ropa típica de este país asiático

El shinigami es Shiba Isshin (como acertadamente debieron imaginar)

Cronológicamente este es el primer one-shot. Es decir: Siempre a tu lado, La determinación de Hitsugaya y ¿Quién soy yo? (Si no los han leído, en mi perfil están disponibles)

Para futuras oportunidades escribiré otro aunque no tengo una ubicación temporal, pueden darme alguna idea si lo desean será bien recibida.

Con estas dudas esclarecidas, debo agradecer los maravillosos reviews en mis dos historias anteriores, continuo en este Fandom por ustedes chicas, gracias por todo. Espero tener la oportunidad de leer su opinión respecto a esta historia, estoy algo nerviosa porque me salí por primera vez de los parámetros de Bleach. La razón, quería darle un pasado a Momo y Toushiro, así que aquí les brinde mi versión ¿Qué les ha parecido?

Un beso desde Venezuela

Nahomy H.


End file.
